Aliance avec la Famille Michaelson
by VAMPIREDIARESfanfiction
Summary: Esther est de retour bien décidé à mettre un terme à l'existence des vampires. La famille Michaelson n'a plus choix, elle doit établir une alliance. Les membres seront les frères Salvatore, Elena,Katrine, ainsi que Caroline et Bonnie. Il y aura du Kol/Bonnie, du Klaus/Caroline et Damon/Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un – L'heure du conseil est arrivé –

_ « Nous sommes tous au complet. » Commença Elijah.

_ « Commençons sans plus tarder. » Ajouta Klaus.

_ « Oui, évitons de perdre du temps dans des bavardages inutile et ennuyeux. » Dit Damon.

_ « Comme vous voudrez, si vous êtes ici même aujourd'hui et pour la bonne raison que nôtre existence est mise en jeu. Avant de simuler sa mort, Esther à

confectionnait un sortilège qui consiste à nous relier moi et mes frères et sœur, de manière à ce que lorsque l'un de nous meurent toute sa lignée disparait. » Dit

calmement Elijah.

_ « Quel dommage, maintenant les espoirs de vous voire mors sont réduites à 0. » Dit Damon d'un ton arrogant, cherchant à provoquer la colère d'un des frères

Michaelson.

_ « Tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi. » Grogna Kol d'un ton sec.

_ « Du fait que nous sommes tous dans la même situation essayons de nous entendre. »

Dit Elijah en se levant pour atténuer l'atmosphère meurtrière qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

_ « Cette conversation m'ennuie. » Souffla Kol.

_ « Venons-en au but quel est votre plan ? » Questionna la jeune sorcière.

_ « Esther dois sans doute avoir des complices, qu'elle manipule. Je suppose qu'elle doit

Ignorer le fait que nous nous soyons réunis, pour unir nos forces, cela nous donne un avantage sur le terrain. J'ai longuement étudié les manières de ma chère mère, je

suis certain qu'elle lancera ses pions, dans le seul but de nous distraire et de baisser nôtre garde. Son seul objectif sera de poignarder l'un de nous lorsque qu'il aura le

dos tourné. »

_ « Donc la raison de nôtre venue et de vous protéger ? » Cria Bonnie.

_ « Tu as tout compris chérie. » Murmura Kol en fixant Bonnie le sourire aux lèvres.

_ « Je t'interdis de m'appeler par ce nom. » Dit Bonnie d'un ton sourd.

_ « Hum comme tu voudras chérie. » Dit Kol provocant la furie de Bonnie.

La jeune sorcière se leva brusquement de sa chaise, elle fixa d'un regard sombre le jeune vampire. Quand tout à coup le visage de celui-ci ce tendit, son regard devint noir, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, peu de temps après, des hurlements s'échappèrent de sa bouche puis il s'écroula à terre, tenant entre ses mains, sa tête, la douleur de l'anévrisme que lui infligeait Bonnie, lui était insupportable. Elijah se leva et se précipita face à Bonnie en posant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci :

_ « Ce n'est pas le moment ni l'endroit de s'entretuer. » Raisonna Elijah.

Bonnie roula les yeux, et termina la séance de torture, pour reprendre place sur sa chaise. Le jeune vampire se releva le sourire aux lèvres, comme si la leçon qu'il venait de subir, ne lui avait pas suffi. Il s'assit tout en fixant Bonnie qui rester muette face à son obstination. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et mima de la bouche « Chérie » Bonnie avala bruyamment sa salive, jamais elle n'avait ressenti tant d'envie de meurtre, elle fusilla du regard, le jeune vampire amusé par la situation. Elena qui était juste assise à ses côtés, ressentit la furie de Bonnie. Elle posa une main sur le bras tendue de son amie, puis la conseilla d'ignorer Kol.

_ « Revenons au sujet. » Dit Rebecca.

_ « Voici le plan, Stephan, Damon et Katrine seront positionné à l'extérieur du manoir,

Caroline et Elena resteront à l'intérieur avec nous, ainsi que Bonnie. » Expliqua Elijah.

_ « Et si on refuse ? » Dit Katrine d'un ton hautain.

_ « Toujours à penser que sa petite personne. » Ricana Stephan.

_ « Tu es bien naïf Stephan, à moi vous ne me duperai pas, ses vampires seront peut être bien plus nombreux que nous, sans compter qu'ils y auront sans doute des

loups garous armé de flèche de verveine, je préfère attendre mon heure. » Grogna Katrine.

Stephan resta sans voix, à après tout Katrine n'avait pas si tort que ça, ils avaient deux chances sur trois, d'y laisser la vie, l'une était de mourir en protégeant un des originels, l'autre était de suivre, la mort de l'originel de sa lignée. Des frissons parcourra le corps d'Elena elle prit Stephan par la main et la serra fort, ce n'était plus un jeu. Désormais, il allait devoir se battre pour survivre. Cette idée fit grimaçait Elena, jamais elle ne supporterait de perdre son plus grand amour.

_ « Tu as raison Katrine, toujours aussi prévoyante, mais si tu acceptes, tu n'auras plus a vivre dans la peur d'être pourchassé. » Dit Elijah d'un ton assurant.

_ « Qui me dis que tes promesses sont sincères. » Grogna-t-elle.

_ « Je t'en donne ma parole. » Ajouta l'aîné.

_ « Ta parole ne vaut rien. » Cracha Katrine.

_ « Ça fait mal de le dire, mais je suis du même avis que Katrine. » Dit Damon.

_ « Je veillerai à ce que cette promesse sois tenue. » Dit Bonnie en fixant Elijah.

_ « Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre. » Dit Katrine d'un ton moqueur.

_ « Leurs espoirs de vivre repose uniquement sur mes pouvoirs, un bon moyen de pression. » Dit la jeune sorcière fière d'avoir le dernier mot.

_ « Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain. » Dit Klaus en se levant.

_ « Comment ça demain ? » Dit Caroline d'un mécontent.

_ « J'avais oublié de préciser que pour vôtre sécurité vous devez reste ici » Ajouta Elijah.

_ « Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. » Se moqua Damon.

_ « Ai ce le moment de rire ? Une fois que vous serez dehors, ma mère n'hésitera pas à vous rendre une petite visite, vous avez une heure pour prendre vos affaires et

revenir ici. »

L'idée ne plaisait à personne, mais la situation n'en donner pas le choix. Chacun se leva et disparut dans de la pièce sans dire un mot. Les frères Michaelson en compagnie de leur sœur restèrent dans la pièce, ils s'échangèrent des regards :

_ « Je sens que ce petit séjour va bien me plaire. » Dit Kol en pensant à Bonnie.

_ « Je te déconseille d'opportune la petite Bennet. » Cria Elijah.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Dit Kol en quittant la pièce le sourire au lèvres.

_ « Il ment. » Fit remarquer Rebecca.

_ « Je sais. » Répondit Elijah soucieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Installation dans le manoir de la Famille Michaelson - **

**Guest :** _Je suis contente que le premier chapitre tes plus en espérant que le deuxième te plaira autant._**  
**

**Salom :** _J'aime aussi quand ses deux là ce dispute, ils ont tous les deux deux caractères différents et explosives. __  
_

**Eve31 : **_La chapitre deux là, en espérant de ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, merci pour le Review. __  
_

**Marje : **_Les fautes doivent venir de Stefan, qui j'écrivais dans le premier chapitre avec un " P " et un " H " ( Stephan ) . J'ai du mal à m'y faire avec le F c'est pour ça. __  
_

**WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci beaucoup, j'adore moi aussi le Kennet, le faite de cohabiter ensemble était le meilleur moyen pour les rapprocher. __  
_

**Précédemment **_**la famille Michaelson propose une alliance avec les frères Salvatore, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Katrine. Dans le but d'unir leur force pour pouvoir mettre un terme au cas Esther qui menace toujours l'existence des Vampires. Elena et les autres sont dans l'obligation de cohabitait avec leurs pires ennemi dans leur manoir, des tentions vont naître, particulièrement entre le jeune vampire Kol, ce régalant de provoquer la colère de Bonnie. **__  
_

La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte de sa maison et s'écroula sur son lit, elle observa son plafond, plongeait dans ses pensées, elle avait aucune envie de retourner dans ce manoir sinistre, logée par ses pires ennemis. Que devait-elle faire ? Accepter l'alliance de la Famille Michaelson pour tenter de sauver l'espèce des vampires, ou bien refuser de se joindre à la bataille, et de trahir ses amis. Bonnie avait honte d'avoir de telles idées, elle devrait sans aucun doute adhérer l'alliance sans penser aux risques. Mais Bonnie comme chaque personne sur Terre, redouté la mort, la peur de mourir était une obsession. Alors que Bonnie tombait dans la déprime, Caroline comme à ses habitudes arrive comme une fleur le sourire à la lèvre. Bonnie envié sa jeune amie, malgré la situation, Caroline avait toujours le sourire au lèvre accompagné d'un rire resplendissant, elle aussi était en danger de mort, pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper tant que ça. Bonnie se releva brusquement, la jeune sorcière prit un sourire faux pour tentait de dissimilait sa mine soucieuse. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Caroline avec ses angoisses :

**_ « Tes valises sont prêtes ? » S'exclama la jeune blonde.**

**_ « Je ne suis pas doté de vitesse surnaturel. » Répondit Bonnie d'un ton sec en cherchant un sac dans son armoire.**

**_ « Hum je te connais mieux que personne, dis-moi ce qui vas pas ? » Questionna Caroline.**

**_ « Rien du tout. » Dit la jeune sorcière la tête dans ses vêtements.**

**_ « Regarde-moi. » Caroline pris Bonnie par le bras, pour fixait la jeune sorcière dans les yeux. « Tu mens. »**

**_ « Mais qu'est ce tu dis, tout va très bien. » Insista la jeune sorcière.**

**_ « Tu as peur. » Continua Caroline.**

**_ « Ou vas-tu cherché ses idées. » Grogna Bonnie.**

**_ « Bonnie, on ne ment pas à un vampire. » Dit la jeune blonde.**

**_ « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Cria Bonnie.**

Caroline, pris Bonnie et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit.

**_ « Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? » Questionne Caroline.**

**_ « Non. » Murmura Bonnie.**

**_ « Qu'est ce ne vas pas Bonnie, tu peux tout me dire. »**

**_ « Tu à l'air si insouciante, j'ai l'impression d'être la seul à avoir peur d'y laisser ma vie ! »**

**_ « C'est donc ça, tu as peur de mourir. » Dit Caroline en prenant la main de son amie.**

**_ « Tu n'es pas seul Bonnie, nous avons tous peur, toi y compris moi, Damon et tous les autres vampires, personne**

Ne souhaite de mourir, tu n'as pas à devoir caché tes craintes, c'est normal, et humain d'avoir peur. » Réconforta Caroline.

Bonnie pris la jeune blonde dans ses bras, étonnement elle avait besoin d'entendre ses paroles.

Des côtés des frères Salvatore, il observait la petite Gilbert faire son sac. Damon était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, ricanant par l'attitude inquiète de son plus jeune frère, qui défilait dans le couloir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

**_ « Tu risques d'abîmé le planché » Ce moqua Damon.**

**_ « Damon ce n'est pas le moment. » Dit Elena en fixant dangereusement Damon.**

**_ « Si on n'a plus le droit de rire, j'espère que tu t'en tiendra responsable Elena. » Répondit Damon.**

**_ « Responsable de quoi ? » Souffla Elena.**

**_ « De m'avoir privé de mes derniers instants de rire. » Dit Damon d'un air sérieux juste avant de lâcher un rire inhumain.**

**_ « Elena tu as terminé ? » Dit Stefan.**

**_ « Oui on peut partir. » Répondit Elena.**

**_ « Stefan à enfin retrouver sa langue. » Taquina Damon.**

Elena fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard Damon, celui-ci souffla puis montât à bord de la voiture.

Arrivé au manoir, tous arrivèrent au même instant devant la porte d'entrée. A l'étonnement de tous, Katrine était revenue. Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards, inquiets, provocateurs, amicales, juste avant que la grande porte ne s'ouvre. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, des hommes vêtus d'habits d'aristocrate sortirent accompagner d'Elijah et de Rebecca.

**_ « C'est le dîner de ce soir ? » Dit Katrine en montrant du doigt les 3 hommes.**

**_ « Non, ce sont des majordomes, qui sont là pour remplir vos besoins. » Répondit Elijah sérieusement.**

**_ « Pas pour être manger. » Grogna Rebecca.**

**_ « Dommage. » Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.**

**_ « Ils sont au courant pour vous ? » Questionna Elena.**

**_ « Bien sûr. » Dit Elijah.**

**_ « Sous hypnose. « Ajouta Rebecca.**

**_ « Mais je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous entrez. » Dit chaleureusement Elijah.**

**_ « Veuillez nous donnez vos valises. » Dit le premier majordome en tendant les bras à Elena.**

**_ « Nous allons vous accompagner à vos chambres respectives. » Dit le deuxième.**

Chaque invité suivit son majordome, ils montèrent les escaliers pour faire face à un interminable couloir. Bonnie entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle scruta chaque mur, chaque meuble, étrangement, elle paraissait à ses aises, dans cette chambre, qui était à son étonnement lumineuse, spacieuse, charmante, malgré le décor assez anciens. Le lit était immense, les murs était tapissé d'ancien tableau de peintre renommée, chaque chambre, avait sa salle de bain personnel. Bonnie resta muette.

**_ « Je dépose vos affaires ici Mademoiselle Bennet. » Dit calmement le majordome.**

**_ « Merci. » Répondit la jeune sorcière.**

**_ « Si vous avez les moindres soucis, un besoin ou tout simplement une question, faite moi appel, je viendrais vous**

Prévenir pour l'heure du dîner. » Continua le majordome.

**_ « Le dîner ? » S'exclama Bonnie.**

**_ « C'est exact. » Dit le majordome en quittant la pièce.**

Bonnie s'assit sur le lit, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à une blonde excité.

**_ « Tu as vu la taille des chambres Bonnie ! » Cria Caroline.**

**_ « C'est une chambre … » Dit Bonnie d'un ton neutre, alors qu'a l'instant elle était encore choquée.**

**_ « Une chambre, immense, avec des lits immenses, des dressings immense, une salle de bain immense**

C'est Incroyable tu ne trouves pas ? Finalement je crois que je vais bien aimer ce séjour ici. » Dit Caroline en tapant

Dans ses mains.

**_ « Tu oublies les inconvénients, Klaus, et son autre dégénéré de frère. » Souffla Bonnie.**

**_ « J'essaye de ne pas y penser. » Dit Caroline nerveuse.**

**_ « Heureusement que Elijah c'est faire preuve de bonne manière et de politesse, malgré nos relations. » Dit Bonnie.**

**_ « Ils sont si différent les uns des autres. » Répondit la jeune blonde.**

**_ « Oui, vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes. » Prévînt la jeune sorcière inquiète.**

Bonnie et Caroline sortirent de la chambre ensemble pour tomber nez à nez avec Kol.

**_ « Tiens quel plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit Kol en affichant un sourire au lèvre.**

**_ « Ce sentiments n'est pas partagé. » Répondit d'un ton sec Bonnie.**

**_ « Les femmes de caractère j'aime ça, ma douce. » Souffla Kol en s'avança.**

**_ « Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons conclu une alliance que s'en m'empêchera d'utiliser mes pouvoirs**

**Contre toi. » Grogna Bonnie, le regard noir.**

**_ « Bonnie calme toi, ignore le il n'en vaut pas la penne. » Chuchota Caroline à l'oreille de Bonnie.**

**_ « Tu me menaces trésor, c'est si excitant … » Répondit Kol.**

C'en était de trop, le jeune vampire s'agenouilla en lâchant des hurlements. Bonnie fixa Kol criant de douleur. L'aîné de la famille Michaelson intervenu, Bonnie arrêta immédiatement l'anévrisme qu'elle venait de faire subir à Kol. Caroline resta muette, immobile près de son amie la jeune sorcière. Alerté par les hurlements, Elena, Damon et Stefan arrivèrent, le regard affolé. Le jeune vampire se releva, son visage avait fait place à un regard sinistre, son expression était terrifiante, il émanait des pulsions meurtrière que Bonnie ressentie, clairement. La jeune sorcière frissonna.

**_ « Pardonner mon frère pour son arrogance. » Dit Elijah en s'adressant à Bonnie.**

**_ « La prochaine fois que… » Commença Kol.**

**_ « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » Coupa Elijah.**

Quand les deux frères disparurent du couloir, Elena se précipita sur Bonnie, qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

**_ « Bonnie est ce que ça va ? Il t'a fait du mal ? » S'inquiète Elena.**

**_ « Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérité Bonnie. » Dit la jeune blonde en câlinant le dos de la jeune sorcière.**

**_ « Quel courage Bonnie, t'attaquer de plein front à ce dégénéré, je te donne mon respect. » Dit Damon en frappant dans**

**Ses mains.**

**_ « Damon t'es lourd. » Cria Caroline.**

**_ « Laisse Caroline, je continuerai encore et encore si il le faut, je n'ai pas peur des vampires et encore moins de lui. »**

**Dit Bonnie d'un ton assuré.**

**_ « Aller, descendons. » Dit Stefan.**

Le groupe descendit, pour rejoindre la famille Michaelson au complet.

**La fin du Chapitre 2, j'espère qui vous à plus autant que le premier. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je suis prête à écouter. :) **


End file.
